A Bit of Magic
by cleo2427
Summary: Wood/Kat. Kat is a character I created myself
1. Chapter 1

All of these lovely characters and places, except Kat and Kyle, were created by the one and only JK Rowling. The thoughts, actions, feelings, etc of the characters are mine though. Anything seem familiar? Chances are I probably read your fanfic. Let me know and I will give you credit for being a wonderful inspiration!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I'm so excited!" thought Oliver Wood. Madam Hooch had been ill and Oliver was taking her place for the year at Hogwarts. He was walking through the train station heading towards Platform 9 3/4. He got on the train unnoticed and went to an empty corridor in the back of the train. He sat and looked out the window at all the children and their families, remembering back to when he was one of them getting ready for his first year at Hogwarts. Oliver was disrupted from his thoughts by the cabin door being opened.  
  
"Ron! I think this one is... Wood? Is that you?" Harry had just walked into the cabin.  
" Of course... how's my favorite seeker?" Oliver said standing up and shaking Harry's hand.  
"Er pretty good.. hold on a sec... Oy Ron!" Harry yelled out the door. "You'll never believe who's in here!"  
"Harry what are you making such a big deal about?" Ron asked, stopping when he walked in the door. "Wood? What are you doing here? Proffesional Quidditch to much for you?"  
"Of course not! Just filling in for Madam Hooch. I'll be back on the Quidditch field before you know it."   
Just then Hermione's voice could be heard outside the door."What happened to you two? Did you find a cabin? She said walking in.  
"Well we did, but we also found Wood in the process."Harry said  
"Hi, Hermione. How have you been?" He asked greeting her with a hug. She had definately grown taller and prettier since he had left.  
" I'm pretty good," she said blushing.  
"You don't mind if we share the cabin, do you?" Ron asked.  
" Go right ahead and sit down."  
They all sat down and Oliver, Harry, and Ron got into a heated discussion of Quidditch. Hermione, totally lost with the conversation, was only pretending to listen. Hermione finally decided to go out and briefly talk to someone else.When she reached the door she ran into(literally) another Gryffindor 7th year.  
"Hermione, I'm glad I found you. Can I borrow that book we were talking about?"  
"Sure, no problem, Kat."  
The other girl was Kaitlyn-known as Kat. She was tall- about 5'10, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was plain but very pretty.(a/n all of my friends can now stop laughing)  
She had come to Hogwarts during their 5th year from the U.S.  
Kat followed Hermione in to the cabin to where her trunk was.  
"Hi Harry, hi Ron."Kat said  
"Hi Kat," they said simultaneously. Ron blushed He'd had a small crush on Kat, ever since she had come to Hogwarts. He had a larger crush on Hermione though.  
Oliver stood up and shook hands with Kat.(a/n always the gentlemen that Wood)  
"Hi. I'm Oliver Wood, well Professor Wood but you can just call me Wood." he said smiling. He could tell she was trying hard not to blush.  
"I'm Kaitlyn Adler(a/n sorry I was watching Will and Grace and couldn't think of a better last name) Everybody calls me Kat."  
"Nice to meet you."  
Oliver sat back down looking and feeling slightly uncomfortable.There was something about her that intrigued him.  
"Here it is!" Hermione said handing Kat the book.  
"Thanks. Umm it was nice meeting you Wood. I'll see you guys at the feast." Kat said and walked out the door.  
There was an awkward silence for a while. Suddenly the train began to slow slightly.  
"We must be very close to Hogsmeade. I better get ready. I will see you guys later." Oliver nodded at them as he said this and walked out the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
well the next chapter and more are already written it is just a matter of getting them typed and put up which is a pain because my space bar is a piece of junk which puts in all these spaces which I have to delete. Well hope you enjoyed and please Review.(nicely please) 


	2. Chapter 2

All of these lovely characters and places, except Kat and Kyle, were created by the one and only JK Rowling. The thoughts, actions, feelings, etc of the characters are mine though. Anything seem familiar? Chances are I probably read your fanfic. Let me know and I will give you credit for being a wonderful inspiration!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a coach up to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron continued to discuss Quidditch, while Hermione and Kat talked about books. Kat would have liked to join the other conversation but she didn't want Hermione to feel left out.  
Everyone in the Great Hall was excited and talking very loudly. Harry and Ron waved to Oliver who was sitting at the head table. He didn't really look like he belonged sitting there. Kat was anxiously looking for her boyfriend- a 7th year Ravenclaw named Kyle. She briefly looked at the head table and saw Oliver. He smiled at her, causing her to blush.   
Oliver was staring at Kat and thinking. "She's a 7th year, so I wonder why I've never seen her before. She certainly is pretty. I wonder who she's looking for? I hope it's not a boyfriend.What am I saying? Why do I care if she has a boyfriend. She is a student and I am a professor and that's that."  
Kat noticed him staring at her and he quickly looked away.  
"Don't look so depressed Wood." Hagrid said as he walked by. "You should be excited with teaching and all!" With that, Hagrid gave Oliver a pat on the back causing him to go flying into the table. "Opps, sorry bout that."  
"It's ok Hagrid. No harm done. Anyways, I'm not depressed just thinking back to the days when I was still coming to school here. Hagrid, who is that Kat Adler? I don't remember her."  
"Kat? Very sweet girl. Don't worry bout not remembering her cause she wasn't here when you were in school. She came in her 5th year from the U.S. Sad case really; Her father abused her, so her mother brought her here to live with her grandparents."  
"That's terrible.Why didn't her mom do anything to stop him?"  
"'Cause then he would have abused her to." Hagrid said with a sigh.  
Oliver found himself staring at Kat again. He wondered how she could act so normal and happy with a past like that. He then noticed a Ravenclaw boy, who came and gave Kat a hug and sat down next to her.  
"So she does have a boyfriend," Oliver thought. "I hope he's good to her because the last thing she needs is another man to hurt her. It would swear her away from men for good and then I wouldn't get a chance with her."Oliver was startled that he would even think that. He didn't know where the thought came from or if it actually meant anything.  
Even still, Oliver continued to watch her during the feast. He noticed how she used her hands when she talked and how she was always putting her hair behind her ear. He could also tell whenever her boyfriend said something nice to her, because she would turn scarlet red.  
Oliver didn't really pay attention to anything the other teachers were talking about. If they asked him a question he would answer but that was the extent of his conversation with them. He was to intrigued by Kat to pay attention to much else.   
Some of the couples left early, probably to catch up with each other(or make-out) One of these couples was Kat and her boyfriend. Finally with nothing else to do, he excused himself from the head table to talk to Harry and Ron and find out how the rest of the Weasley's were doing.  
When the feast was over, he walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a while and then headed towards his office. As he rounded a corner, his thoughts on Kat, someone ran into him crying. They both fell to the floor and when Oliver looked up he found out that it was Kat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ooo a cliff-hanger ending *ducks from all the stuff being thrown* all right I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Today I was writing in Spanish class and my teacher took my paper away. I was so mad. I got it back but it wasn't nice. He started to read it too. It was a good thing I hadn't put the next part down because I was going to write this really good part where Wood... hmm I can't tell you that. Ok give me some nice reviews people. 


	3. Chapter 3

All of these lovely characters and places, except Kat and Kyle, were created by the one and only JK Rowling. The thoughts, actions, feelings, etc of the characters are mine though.  
Now on with the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oliver quickly stood up. "Are you OK Kat?" He said looking at her face. "What's wrong?" He offered her a hand to help her get up.  
"Ummm yeah. I'm fine. I'll be fine." She sounded like she was saying this more for her reassurance then Oliver's. She looked like she would burst into tears again any second.  
"Are you sure? You look like you could use someone to talk to. I'm here if you need anyone." With that Kat bagan to cry again. "Come on.Why don't you come to my office and talk." Oliver put a comforting arm around her shoulders and led him in the direction of his office.  
When they reached his office, Kat sat down in a chair and Oliver closed the door. Oliver stood looking out into space until Kat was ready to talk. After quite awhile, Kat finally started to calm down.  
"Do you want to talk or do you want to go to the common room?" Oliver asked.  
Kat just sat there for a while just looking at him. There was something about his eyes. They were soothing and compassionate and showed that he really cared about what had happened to her. She took a deep breath and began to talk.  
"Well I left the feast early with my... boyfriend Kyle. We went outside to go sit and look at the stars. After awhile he started to kiss me. It was fine at first but her started to get carried away," She looked away and didn't continue for a couple minutes. "I didn't want anything to happen, so I told him to stop... but he didn't listen. I asked again, but he still ignored me. I pushed him away and tried to get up. He started yelling at me and became aggressive." Her eyes became full of tears again. "He...He started to remind me of... of my father." With this she began sobbing again.  
"Kat, I'm so sorry." Oliver said sitting down next to her, trying to comfort her. "It'll be OK, I promise.  
'What do I mean I promise?' Oliver thought 'I mean what am I trying to do? Beat the crap out of the stupid git. That would get me fired like two seconds after.  
When Kat finally started to calm down again Oliver stood up.  
"Come on, Kat. Let's get you back before people begin to wonder where you are."  
He helped her up and led her out of the office. Oliver walked with her all the way to the portrait of the fat lady and then stopped. "You go and get some sleep Kat. You've had a long stressful day." He gave her a quick hug and a smile and then headed back down the corrridor.  
"Wood?" Oliver turned around and saw Kat still standing there.  
"Thanks." She smiled, gave the fat lady the password and disappeared.  
Oliver continued back down the corridor. He couldn't figure out what the feelings he was experienceing were. Saddness for what happened? Guilt because terrible things always happen to good people? Or was it something else? He remembered the smile she had given him vividly as he drifted off to sleep.It had been one of true gratitude.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay I finally got a chance to update! You are just so excited aren't you. I want to give a big hug and thank you to my friend peter. He was the one who helped me create thetitle of my fanfic which he so graciously reminded me in his review. Thanks greatly to everyone else who reviewed. Oh, and everyone has to go read The Angelina Coulson/Sean Biggerstaff Files by Little Ray of Moonlight05 She's writing me into the next chapter. Gregor yummn Anyways please review folks. 


	4. Chapter 4

All of these lovely characters and places, except Kat and Kyle, were created by the one and only JK Rowling. The thoughts, actions, feelings, etc of the characters are mine though.  
Now on with the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat woke up the next morning remembering the events of the night before. She couldn't believe what Kyle had done. He had always been so kind and gentle. He knew how much her past hurt her, so he always tried to avoid things that would remind her of it. Guess it just goes to show that in the end most guys are just horny bastards. She was just so thankful toWood though. She knew that for whatever reason he cared and understood, and that he wouldn't ever tell anyone unless it was for her safety. She found it odd though, how she felt so comfortable and relaxed around Wood. She had never felt like that around any other guy, not even Kyle.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Oliver hadn't seen Kat since the night before. He was somewhat happy because it meant he didn't have to confront his emotions, but was he really sure of what his emotions were? Oliver had just found out that Harry had been chosen for Quidditch captain this year. He had always known that Harry had it in him and even if it took until his last year at Hogwarts he would eventually be the captain of the team. Oliver decided to go to Gryffindor tower to congradulate Harry.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kat had been avoiding Kyle all day; she was also avoiding the rest of the Ravenclaws in case Kyle had been telling everyone what happened. It was the end of the day and Kat had just finished doing her homework in the library. She was happily walking back to the common room having the stress of her work gone and not worrying about Kyle. Unfortunately her happiness didn't last long. Not paying attention to where she was going she walked right into Kyle.  
"Well, well, well" he said pushing her up against the wall and standing very close. "If it isn't the little bitch."  
"Kyle, leave me alone." Kat whispered.  
Kyle laughed. "You better watch your back. I could easily ruin your perfect little reputation. People wouldn't be too happy to find out perfect Kat Adler was a slut sleeping with practically every guy in the school."  
"Kyle, please leave me alone." Kat said very close to tears.  
"I would listen to her or your going to be the one who will have to watch their back." said a familiar voice. It was Oliver. (a/n ooo here he comes riding up on his white stallion to protect the damsel in distress.opps wrong story. I will continue now.)  
  
Oliver had been walking not far behind Kat without even realizing it. He was about to turn the corner when he heard bitch and then Kat's pleading voice. He stood back in the shadows watching and listening, wanting to let Kat fight her own battle. When it looked like Kyle wasn't backing down he decided to intervene.  
  
"I better not catch you bothering Miss Adler again or I will report you to Dumbledore. Now go."  
Kyle quickly fled, scared stiff by being caught.  
"Oh, Wood thank you. You are a life saver." She ran to him and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Oliver could feel himself begin to blush. (a/n awwwww)  
"No problem. Just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Let me know if he starts to bother you again." Kat nodded. "Well know that I am here I will walk with you, because I was just on my way to congradulate Harry."  
"Isn't it exciting? Harry is such a good seeker."  
"Do you like Quidditch Kat?"  
"Yeah, actually I'm on the team."  
"Really? What position?"  
"Keeper," she said quietly. "actually a lot of people say I'm the best keeper we've ever had, well besides you of course."  
Oliver began to blush. "Well I'm not really that good." he said  
"Of course you are! I've seen you play a couple of times and you were tremendous!"  
"Well, thanks." Oliver said, blushing even more.  
With that, Kat said the password and they entered the common room to join the party being held for the new Quidditch captain.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isn't Kyle evil? And Oliver is such a sweetheart. I wish he was a real person. If he was I would jump on him and eat him all up. ahem sorry got a little carried away. Well this week is my vacation week so I should have lots of time to update. I might start writing a new one too.  
  
Little Ray of Moonligh05- trust me if I was Kat I would definately jump into his office. We'd get it on like rabbits on viagra. And would you get on and update already I want some more gregor action.  
  
G*Ness- Score for you for getting to kiss Christian. Of course I already told you that. Update I want to find out what happens with draco and oliver.  
  
SnickleFritz- Yeah I already read that story quite awhile ago and just never reviewed. Maybe I will go read it again. I really like your new story keep it going.  
  
Eberryl-Yeah you finally got on and read it! Oh and I am not a wussy.  
  
amership7-thanks for reading it. Isn't oliver yummy? Of course sean is yummier same with gregor. I will read your story asap. 


	5. Chapter 5

All of these lovely characters and places, except Kat and Kyle, were created by the one and only JK Rowling. The thoughts, actions, feelings, etc of the characters are mine though.  
Now on with the story  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oliver didn't pay attention to most of the party. He was too busy thinking about Kat. His cheek still burned from where she had barely touched it. He watched her during the whole party. She was trying to act as normal as possible, so people wouldn't know something was wrong. Oliver began to wonder what she was really thinking. If they were horrible thoughts he wanted to be able to hug her and protect her. 'What am I thinking? She is a student and I am a professor and that's all there is.' he thought as he touched his cheek. His stomach did a flip flop.  
  
Oliver didn't see much of Kat the next couple weeks. He would occasionaly see her in the passageways or when she walked in or out of the locker room at Quidditch practice. At Harry's insistence, Oliver did sit and watch one of the practices. Kat was very good.  
  
Finally it was the day of the first Quidditch match. The game was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. The whole school was buzzing with excitement. It was his first time involved it Quidditch since the last season ended.  
As time came closer to the game, Oliver went to his office to change and get his broomstick. He then went to get the balls. Outside he met Kat who was heading for the locker room.  
"Good luck, Kat. I'm supposed to remain neutral but remember that I am cheering for Gryffindor." Oliver said with a wink.  
Kat smiled and laughed. "Thanks." She then walked into the locker room.  
'Man she has a gorgeous smile.' He could feel himself begin to smile. 'Damn, it's infectious or something.'  
Oliver set the trunk of balls in the center of the field, while everyone got on their broomsticks and hovered above him.   
"OK let's have a clean game with no injuries."  
Oliver opened the trunk, letting the bludgers and snitch diappear. He threw the quaffle into the air and then mounted his broom and took off.   
Gryffindor was doing a good job and blocking and scoring. Kat didn't let a single person score. Quickly the score became 50-0 and then 80-0. Ravenclaw was about to score, when everyone became distracted. Hary was rushing towards the ground, followed closely by the Ravenclaw Seeker. Harry managed to catch the snitch, with much excitment from the crowd. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to pull out of the dive quick enough and he tumbled to the ground.  
Oliver was the first to reach Harry, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team. Running towards them were a very concerned Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.   
"Are you all right Harry?" Oliver asked leaning over him.  
"Yeah just some bruises and I think a broken arm. I'm ok, I've experienced much worse."  
"That you have."laughed Oliver. "Hermione and Ron, help him up to the hospital wing. Everyone else the show is over, go back inside."  
He watched Hermione and Ron help Harry up and then walk with him up to the castle. He started thinking about when he played for Gryffindor and when Harry had had to regrow all the bones in his arm. He also remembered 7th year when they had actually won the Quidditch cup. He let out a sigh.  
"Anything wrong." He turned around to find Kat standing there.  
"No, just reminiscing. Bang up job today. Don't think I could've played better myself."  
Kat started to blush. "Thanks."  
"Well you better go change. You don't want to miss all the celebrating."  
Kat disappered running towards the locker room. Oliver sighed again and then picked up the leftover equipment. He headed back towards his office to put his things away. He stood for quite awhile looking out the window. His mind was racing with thoughts, feelings, emotions. His main thoughts going between Quidditch and Kat. He finally decided that there was no point in this right now and decided to visit Harry before Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him.   
  
Oliver's thoughts turned back to Kat as he walked to the Hospital wing. He was almost there when he found a body lying in the middle of the corridor, looking like it had experienced both physical and magical abuse. It was Kat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
dun dun dun. Sorry this chapter kind of sucked. Sorry if the whole Quidditch thing was really bad. I barely know anything about make real sports, let alone make believe sports.  
Did anybody else notice that like the only thing Kat said in this chapter is thanks. Oh well.  
Next chapter is just what happened to Kat between when she left Oliver's sight till when he finds her. Ok so sorry again that it sucked. Please review anyway. Encouraging words are always nice,but feel free to tell me it sucked. 


	6. Chapter 6

All of these lovely characters and places, except Kat and Kyle, were created by the one and only JK Rowling. The thoughts, actions, feelings, etc of the characters are mine though.  
Now on with the story  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat walked to the locker room excited about the game and also thinking about Wood. She couldn't really decide what her feelings were towards him were. She thought he was a great guy and her stomach did do flip-flops whenever she saw him. Did she like him as more then a friend though? Was it a crush or was she actually in love with him? She kept pondering as she changed and headed back towards the castle. Everyone else was already gone.When she got into the castle, she decided to go see Harry before she went to the common room and the party. Halfway to the hospital wing her thoughts of Oliver were disturbed by a voice behind here.  
"So, where's your boyfriend, the professor." Kat turned around to find Kyle wearing a malicious grin.  
"What are you talking about? He's not my boyfriend, we are just friends." As Kat said this she wished she could take it back and say he was her boyfriend, but he wasn't.  
"You are such a bad liar. I've seen the way you to look at each other. I suppose he is the reason why you won't sleep with me."  
"No, I won't sleep with you cause you are a jerk."  
"You little bitch. Of course, this time, boyfriend or not he isn't here to protect you."  
Kyle grabbed Kat and pulled her into a nearby, empty classroom. He started kissing her and unbuttoning her shirt. She kicked him and ran out of the classroom. Kyle foloowed her, limping, and pulled out his wand.  
"Better not do anything stupid." He said moving closer to her.  
Kyle punched her.  
"Please Kyle! Don't do this." She wimpered.  
Kyle punched her in the face and then the stomach. He punched her again and again, causing her to fall over. He kicked her a few times and then to top it all off he used the cruciatus curse, finally knocking her unconcious. His work done, Kyle quickly fled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isn't Kyle evil? Sorry short chapter but at least now you know what happened to Kat. I'll try and update again as soon as possible.  
  
SnickleFritz- Are you happy? You know now what happened. Would you hurry up and update your story already.  
  
Little Ray of Moonlight05- Are you less confused now. When are you going to write my spin-off? I want some Gregor action already! Actually I'm listening to him right now.  
  
Juvenus-You are right she could have kept saying bitch or something like that. No problem with the Review.  
  
OK everyone better review or I won't update. j/k I probably still will but reviews would still be appreciated. 


End file.
